La nouvelle amie de Diana
by Arches67
Summary: (traduction) Diana doit protéger un témoin. Ca ne passe pas vraiment bien


Résumé : Diana doit protéger un témoin. Ca ne passe pas vraiment bien

**Titre original : Diana's New Friend **

**Auteur : calis-1st**

Mention légale : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Eastin qui apparemment ne s'offusque pas qu'on les emprunte pour jouer avec

Cette histoire appartient à calis-1st ; je n'en suis que la traductrice

* * *

C'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait un respect immense pour Peter Burke, et qu'elle avait conscience de la tonne de paperasse que cela générerait, que Diana se retenait de blesser sérieusement Mlle Princesse Tête Vide, plus connue sous le nom de Donna Anna Morgan. _Tu es une professionnelle, Diana, agis en tant que tel_, se dit-elle. _Tu peux faire en sorte que ça ait l'air d'un accident_

Ils en étaient au premier jour de ce qui devait être un procès de trois (dieu merci) jours où le petit ami de la Princesse devait témoigner au sujet de la distribution de superbes copies de produits de marque. Diana l'avait brièvement rencontré, juste avant qu'on ne l'assigne à la protection rapprochée de sa petite amie. Il avait l'air intelligent, pour un criminel. Pas de la classe de Caffrey bien sûr, mais qui l'était ? La petite amie par contre, et bien quand la distribution de cerveaux avait eu lieu, apparemment elle était arrivé en retard. Diana n'avait rien contre la bêtise, certaines de leurs affaires étaient faciles parce que les criminels étaient stupides. Et elle savait que tout le monde (bon, d'accord, peu de gens en fait) n'avait pas eu la même éducation qu'elle. Elle pouvait apprécier de passer du temps avec des gens qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'éducation, mais au moins savaient-ils qu'il existait une vie en dehors de la télé-réalité.

Donna Anna n'en faisait pas partie. Et elle parlait tout le temps. De tout. De shopping. De vêtements. De nourriture bio. Des acteurs de "Jersey Shore". Le pire était qu'elle avait décidé que Diana était maintenant sa "Meilleure Amie Pour La Vie", et demandait à tout le monde de l'appeler Donna Anna parce que ça ressemblait à Diana.

Diana n'avait pas été enchantée quand Peter lui avait demandé de rester avec Mlle Morgan, franchement elle n'avait rien d'une baby-sitter. Puis elle avait pensé à Charlie, comment son garde du corps avait été la personne la plus importante de sa vie en dehors de ses parents, la personne avec qui elle passait le plus de temps y compris ses parents, et qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'elle soit là, alors elle avait cédé. Et puis, ce n'était que pour quelques jours, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

Après six heures avec Donna Anna, Diana était en train d'essayer de se souvenir dans quelle pièce d'une maison avaient le plus souvent lieu les accidents domestiques.

Le premier soir, Neal passa avec une boîte de pâtisseries et un sachet de café fraîchement torréfié. "Peter a dit que tu avais l'air un peu tendue au téléphone," dit-il doucement quand Diana lui ouvrit la porte. "Tu veux un peu de compagnie pour une heure ou deux ?" Diana lui attrapa le bras et le tira à l'intérieur.

"Tu n'as pas idée. Je t'en dois une."

"Et bien, ça doit être assez terrible pour que tu me sois redevable avant même de passer la porte," fit-il en riant. A ce moment-là, Donna sortit de la salle de bain. Diana et Neal virent son expression changer, passant d'agréable à prédatrice en voyant Neal. Il sourit amusé et posa la boîte et le sachet.

"Bonjour, je suis Neal Caffrey ; je travaille avec Diana."

"Je suis charmée de faire votre connaissance, M. Caffrey", fit-elle d'une voix légèrement haletante, en envahissant son espace personnel puis y faisant un pas de plus. "Je suis Donna Anna Morgan." Elle lui tendit la main. Il fut obligé de reculer légèrement pour pouvoir la serrer. "Appelez-moi Neal. Diana, je fais du café maintenant ou tu préfères le garder pour demain matin ?"

Diana sourit. Caffrey avait-il l'air mal à l'aise ? Il était venu jusque là et Diana lui était redevable. Voilà une dette qui pourrait être facilement remboursée.

"Bien sûr, préparons une cafetière. C'est le café italien de June ?"

"Oh, je ne mange que des produits bio," dit Donna.

"C'est du café Commerce Equitable, le brownie est bio et végétalien," dit-il en ouvrant la boîte. "Diana, j'ai bien peur que nos gâteaux soient fait à l'ancienne, pleins de gras et de sucre."

"Miam, "répondit Diana avec un grand sourire.

Donna posa sa main sur le bras de Neal en regardant les pâtisseries. "C'est tellement gentil à vous Neal." Marilyn pouvait s'en tirer avec cette intonation, pas Donna.

"Diana m'a indiqué que vous étiez difficile… en ce qui concerne la nourriture. Di, j'ai oublié de prendre une cuillère à mesurer. Tu sais s'il y en a une ici ?" demanda-t-il en s'écartant avec grâce de Donna tandis qu'il glissait la cuillère de sa poche dans le tiroir le plus proche.

Diana ne cachait plus son rire. "Je vais t'aider à chercher. Donna Anna, peut-être pourriez-vous débarrasser la table ?" Donna avait laissé quelques nouvelles romantiques et une pile de magazines people sur la petite table, parce que, avait-elle expliqué à Diana, elle aimait lire et se tenir au courant des nouvelles.

Donna emporta la lecture dans sa chambre et appela Diana d'un air de conspiratrice.

"Vous et Neal… y a-t-il quelque chose ? Je veux dire, est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ou un truc comme ça ?"

Diana se demanda ce que dirait Donna si elle lui disait que de fait elle et Caffrey avait des goûts similaires en ce qui concernait les femmes, du moins, d'un point de vue physique, mais ça aurait été un peu trop d'informations alors elle répondit simplement, "non, il est tout à vous." A la fin de la soirée, Diana regrettait ses mots. Donna resta pendue au moindre mot de Neal, ainsi qu'à son bras, pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Quand il bougeait, elle bougeait. Quand il parlait, elle le regardait avec adoration. Quand elle parlait, elle ne regardait que lui. Diana paria avec elle-même du moment où elle finirait par s'asseoir sur les genoux de Neal.

Quand il se leva pour partir, Donna lui prit le bras à deux mains, "Vous ne restez pas ? Je pensais que vous étiez de l'équipe de nuit."

"Désolée," dit-il d'un air de regret, "je ne suis pas agent, je suis juste un consultant. Je n'ai même pas d'arme. Je crois que l'agent Jones est de garde cette nuit. Vous allez l'aimer," dit-il à Donna. "Il est gentil. Juste un petit conseil – quoi que vous fassiez, ne le laissez pas vous parler de son partenaire Blake, vous ne pourrez plus l'arrêter." Diana l'accompagna dans le couloir et ferma la porte.

"Bonne chance Diana, je ne reviens plus," dit-il, tout en envoyant un texto à Jones l'informant de ne pas se formaliser si l'on prenait son collègue de l'informatique pour son petit ami. Maintenant, Diana regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir dit qu'elle était la petite amie de Caffrey. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée grâce à lui, et elle le croyait quand il disait qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Diana devait rester dans la suite pendant toute l'opération témoignage du Petit ami, mais elle était autorisée à dormir donc un deuxième agent était assigné pour la nuit. Clinton Jones était de garde pour la première nuit, et comme Neal avait semblé indiquer à Donna que Jones ne serait pas intéressé, elle alla se coucher peu après son arrivée.

"Caffrey a fait du café, et il reste un gâteau dans le frigo. Sers toi. Je vais me prendre une double dose d'aspirine et essayer d'oublier cette journée," lui dit-elle. "Tu veux bien me réveiller à cinq heures ? Ou me tuer, là tout de suite, je m'en fiche."

Diana se réveilla juste avant cinq heures et retrouva Jones qui venait de faire du café. "A ton avis, que faudrait-il pour que Caffrey revienne ?" demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil au sachet de café moulu presque vide.

Jones lui montra son téléphone. "Je ne pense pas que même la menace de la prison fonctionne, pas après les textos incendiaires qu'il a envoyé." Diana soupira. "Peut-être qu'il nous enverra du café."

La deuxième journée fut horrible. Donna ne tenait pas en place. Elle voulait aller faire du patin à glace au parc Bryant. Diana lui jeta un regard que même Donna compris vouloir dire non. Puis elle voulut aller à un marché, pour acheter des produits bio. Cultivés localement. Diana n'avait même pas de regard pour ça. Très calmement, avec la voix qu'on utilise pour expliquer à un enfant que le chien a la rage et qu'il faut l'euthanasier, Diana lui expliqua. "D'abord, nous ne pouvons pas quitter cette pièce. Ensuite, nous sommes dans le quartier financier de Manhattan, il n'y a pas de marchés dans le quartier de Manhattan." Bon dieu, mais _d'où_ venait cette pétasse ?

"Je croyais que Manhattan était le centre du monde. Il doit bien y en avoir un quelque part," dit-elle comme si Diana n'avait rien compris à ce qu'était Manhattan.

"Si vous voulez des produits de saison locaux, il faut qu'ils soient de saison… et cultivés sur place. En janvier, dans cette partie du monde, ça serait… ça serait…" Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui poussait en cette saison ? Elle réfléchit un instant. "Des sapins de Noël ?"

Donna-appelez-moi-Donna-Anna s'assit les bras croisés et l'air boudeur d'un enfant de huit ans. Diana croisa ses bras également, pour garder ses mains loin de son arme.

"Ecoutez, je vais nous commander à déjeuner. Vous voulez que je vous demande quelque chose de particulier ?" Oups, question trop vague. "Je veux dire, des magazines ? des livres ? des DVDs ?"

Donna prit un air réjouit. "Vous pensez que Neal pourrait nous apporter le déjeuner ?"

"Quand il gèlera en enfer," murmura Diana. "Je ne sais pas," dit-elle d'une voix brillante. "Appelons-le pour lui demander."

"Salut Caffrey." "Bonjour Neal." Super, à deux sur un téléphone mains libres.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Comment allez-vous ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix contrôlée.

"Caffrey, Donna Anna se demandait si tu allais passer aujourd'hui, avec le déjeuner par exemple."

"Oh Diana, j'aurais bien voulu mais je suis débordé par les dossiers de la fraude à l'immobilier Henderson, on est prêt du but, je ne voudrais pas perdre ma concentration."

"Ce n'est pas un vieux cas?"

"Oui, mais je veux vraiment boucler cette affaire pour Peter d'ici demain." Diana pouvait l'entendre _sourire_.

"Mais vous n'avez pas droit à une pause déjeuner ?" Le gémissement de Donna était presque adorable.

"Nous avons des employés pour vous apporter tout ce dont vous avez besoin," dit-il.

_J'ai mieux, je t'ai toi_ pensa Diana très fort, mais se tut car en fait c'était Peter qui avait Neal.

"Très bien Caffrey, nous nous parlerons sans doute plus tard. Amuse-toi avec ta fraude."

Trois heures plus tard Neal frappa à leur porte, un carton d'archives à la main et plusieurs sacs sur le dessus.

"Peter m'a dit que tu me frapperai si je ne venais pas. As-tu dit à Peter que tu me frapperais ? Parce qu'au début il a parlé de mélange de fibre coton/synthétique orange, mais je suis sûr que sur ça je gagnerai au procès."

"J'ai, heu, peut-être… peut-être dit que… heu…"

Bizarre pensa Neal, d'habitude Diana était plus loquace.

"Oui, très bien, je lui ai dit. Je n'en suis pas fière. En fait, si, je le suis. Ca a marché, non ?"

Il leva un sourcil, et se dirigea vers la kitchenette. Lentement, sans son énergie habituelle. "Diana tu as l'air si reposée. Donna Anna, ravi de vous revoir," dit-il doucement. Il posa les sacs de nourriture sur le comptoir, sorti un sachet avec le café moulu. "Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai besoin de caféine. J'en fais une cafetière pleine ?" demanda-t-il. Pendant que Donna le regardait avec un sourire charmé et un air d'adoration, Diana s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il versait le café dans le filtre. Il se lava les mains et passa une serviette humide sur ses yeux.

"Neal, tu vas bien ?" demanda Donna.

"Je vais bien, merci."

"Caffrey?"

"Vraiment, ça va Diana." Il arborait un demi-sourire qu'il transforma immédiatement en sourire brillant. Ca n'était jamais un bon signe.

Donna sortit les sandwichs et salades tandis que Diana et Neal prenaient les couverts. "Est-ce que la vinaigrette est bio ?" demanda Donna. "Le Benzène est bio, tu crois qu'on peut en mettre un peu dans sa nourriture ?" murmura Diana à Neal. Il fit une grimace amusée, pour gémit légèrement et serra les lèvres.

"Caffrey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il soupira bruyamment. "Trop de poussière et de petits caractères. J'ai pris quelque chose avant de partir, ça ne devrait pas tarder à agir."

Ils s'assirent à table, Donna dévorant sa nourriture et parlant pour ne rien dire. Neal était étonnement silencieux, prit une bouche de son sandwich puis l'abandonna et se concentra sur son café.

"Alors Caffrey, dois-je travailler sur les dossiers dans la boîte ?"

Neal sursauta. "Heu, en fait ce sont les miens, mais je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'aide. Je les ai laissés dans la cuisine j'vais les ramener." Il se leva avec raideur. Diana se fit la réflexion que le langage de Neal était d'habitude plus châtié. Il n'allait pas bien, un sacré mal de tête apparemment. Ils débarrassèrent la table et Neal étala les vieux dossiers de fraude sur la table, tandis que Donna se penchait par-dessus son épaule. Quand il pensa que Diana ne regardait pas, il se pinça le haut du nez.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'occuper de ça. Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas au bureau ?" dit Diana.

"Quoi ? Et te laisser faire mon travail ? Tu m'as toujours dit que je ferais mieux d'y penser à deux fois avant de te jouer un tour."

"Effectivement. Et cette offre prend fin dans trente secondes."

Il eut l'air reconnaissant. "Merci Diana. Tu ne sais pas combien j'apprécie ton geste."

Il prit congé d'une Donna très déçue et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, ne reprenant son sourire et sa démarche habituelle qu'une fois dans le hall il ne _pensait_ pas que Diana irait jusqu'à lui tirer dans le dos, mais il n'avait pas survécu aussi longtemps en prenant des risques inutiles.

Diana survécu à la journée avec son témoin en travaillant sur la pile de dossier et réfléchissant aux façons dont cette mission pourrait finir et inclure les mots "et tout à coup elle a disparu" sans que Peter lui arrache la tête. Le dîner fut apporté par l'un des stagiaires, à qui apparemment Neal avait dit de déposer le sac et courir le gamin ne connaissait pas Diana assez bien pour avoir peur d'elle, donc il obéit à Neal. Dommage pensa Neal après avoir prodigué ces conseils au stagiaire, mais bon il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre sa carrière au 21ème étage. Avec un peu de chance.

Diana finit les dossiers au milieu d'un marathon TV "dites oui à la robe". Quand Donna Anna vit que Diana avait rangé les dossiers dans la boîte, elle lui expliqua le problème de la mariée avec sa fête et sa mère (par opposition à l'autre mariée avec sa sœur). Diana essaya de résister à l'attraction du drame, mais échoua – elle était agent du FBI formée pour gérer ce type de situations. (_Combien_ coûtait cette robe ?). Et puis la boutique _était_ à New York, certaines de ces robes _pourraient_ s'avérer un jour être des copies, donc quelque part, elle se renseignait, juste au cas où. Elle espérait juste que Caffrey ne le saurait pas.

Blake arriva pour la nuit. Il ne comprenait pas bien le raisonnement de Donna Anna par rapport à Jones, mais mis cela sur le compte de l'absence du petit ami, l'inquiétude pour le témoignage au procès. En milieu de matinée, longtemps après le départ de Blake, Diana était à deux doigts d'exploser quand Neal refit son apparition.

"Faites vos valises mesdames. Jones arrivera avec une voiture dès que votre petit ami aura fini de témoignage, soit donc dans une heure. Je suis venu chercher les dossiers que j'ai laissés hier."

"Je pourrais les apporter avec Jones," dit Diana

"Peter m'a demandé de les rapporter, je suis sûr qu'il t'expliquera," répondit-il gaiement.

"Tu te sens mieux alors ?"

"Pour l'instant."

Peu après midi, Donna Anna et son petit ami étaient de nouveau réunis en route pour leur foyer Neal, Diana et Jones étaient dans le bureau de Peter.

"Superbe travail Diana. J'ai conscience combien il était difficile de s'occuper de Mlle Morgan. Jones, Blake et Caffrey m'ont tous dit à quel point la situation était stressante, je tiens à te dire à quel point j'apprécie ton professionnalisme. Ta seule erreur a été de laisser Neal te convaincre de faire son travail sur les dossiers de fraude. La prochaine fois, à moins qu'il n'y ait du sang, des os cassés ou de la fièvre, appelle-moi avant de prendre une décision basée sur son état de santé. Et, Caffrey, Jones, peut-être que l'un d'entre vous peut parler à Blake. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi Mlle Morgan pense qu'il est gay mais il croit que ça tient à l'un d'entre vous. Occupez-vous de ça avant que ça ne devienne un problème. Diana, bon retour parmi nous. Tu nous as manqué."

"Vous m'avez manqué aussi patron," répondit-elle en regardant Neal d'un air méchant.

Fin


End file.
